A variety of locking means are commonly utilized to secure areas away from undesirable or unintended users. Four-digit pad locks, combination locks, fingerprint sensors, and more are utilized to secure information and access across industries. These locks tend to be intricate, containing specialized technology and electronics to provide the desirable security. Due to low cost and simplicity of use, the key lock is among the most popular and longest-standing locking techniques for securing a physical space behind a closed door. The key lock utilizes a set of pins, which need to align precisely with a set of holes to allow the lock to turn and open. The key for a key lock is unique to each lock; when it is inserted into the correct lock, the pins arrange properly to allow the lock to open, thus allowing a user to access the previously protected area. This is still the preferred and most common method for protecting homes, rooms, safes, and more.
However, such common key locks have several disadvantages. The exposure of the lock to the elements can result in degradation of the lock, making the lock more vulnerable to vandalism. That exposure has further allowed a variety of picking and hacking methods that reduce the overall security of objects and spaces intended to be protected. What is needed is a key lock that protects the internal components from tampering by hostile parties, and from degradation due to long-term exposure to the elements. Such a key lock is more secure than standard locks because the main locking mechanism is not visible to the user.
The present invention addresses these concerns. The lock box utilizes a key lock that opens to separate locking components from securing components. The key is specific to each individual lock box, ensuring that only the holder of the correct key can unlock a door protected by a lock box. By mounting the main lock box apparatus on a door adjacent to a mounted plate on the wall, the user guarantees secure and simple closure of that door. An indicator system is used to inform the user as to the present status of the internal lock within the lock box.